Green Romeo and Elfin Juliet
by Villain Fan
Summary: Ever since Norman can remember, he's loved Zendaya Peterson. The catch... she doesn't love him back. Angered and upset, Norman decides to take in Globulin Green, making him become the Green Goblin. Now becoming a feared man around New York, The Goblin decides to woo Zendaya, and make her fall in love with him. Will his plan work? Some NormanXOC Lots of Green GoblinXOC, and secrets.
1. Prolouge

**Prolouge**

Oh, hello there. I'm Pippin the librarian. You've come for a book? What type of book? A romance novel with drama? I have a couple of those. Follow me.

Ah, here we are. Let's see... how about _Dracula_. No?

OK, how about this one? No _Warm Bodies_?

Hmm. You want a Romeo and Juliet based book with romance and drama? Why didn't you just say so! I've got the perfect one!

Here, nobody's checked this book out in a while.

What's it about? Why, this story is truly amazing. It's about a man named Norman Osborn who falls in love with a bookshop owner named Zendaya Peterson. He asks her out, but everything goes wrong. Rejected, Norman takes in Globulin Green, a product created by himself. And with that he becomes the Green Goblin. Trying his new plan, he tries to woo Zendaya as the Goblin, and well you have to read the rest to find out.

You'll check it out? Great.

There, your all set. Happy readings!


	2. Chapter 1- Zendaya the Bookseller

New York. A place where hard work and money rose you up on the business ladder. This is the Golden Rule of business. Every owner of a company, store, ect. went with. All except for a little bookstore on the corner of Main Street and Time Square. The store was run by Zendaya Peterson, a young twenty year old. She was normal, everything about her said normal, except for, well, her ears. Her ears were Elfin ears, like something you would find on a _Legend of Zelda _character. But nobody really paid attention to them. Her Golden Rule of business was to work hard to give people books. That's all that mattered.

Anyways, our story begins with Zendaya just opening up her shop. Unlocking the door, she stepped inside and smelled the air.

_The smell of learning, knowledge, and imagination. _She thought, _is probably my favorite smell._

She flipped the closed sign over to open and took off her coat. She said "The Villiage Booksmith is now open for the day."

She put her coat on the back of her chair and in its place put on a faded white and blue checkered apron on. Before going to put some books back on the shelves, she tied her long, curly brown hair up in a ponytail. Grabbing the books, she set off in the maze of wood and books to find the right shelves.

While putting the last book away, the bell above the door, rang through the store, and a familiar voice said "Ms. Peterson. Are you here?"  
"I'll be right up."  
She walked up to the front desk to see her friend Norman Osborn. She said "Why hello, Norman! Fancy meeting you here."

"I've come to pick up my book I ordered."

"Of course. Let me go get it from the back. Make yourself comfy."

She walked to the back of the store while Norman sat down in one of the chairs.

A few minutes later, she came back with a hardcover book titled **You and Your Company**

She went behind the counter and filled out a fourm and wrapped the book in a tan paper cover. Sliding the book across the counter and typing the amount due she said "Your all set, Norman. All you need to do is pay."

He handed her a $10 bill. She put it in the cash register and said "There you go, Norman. Where are you going dressed all fancy?"

She pointed to his grey suit and black tie, including his suitcase.

"I'm off to Oscorp, my company."  
"Oh. Well, I'll see you around. Bye."  
"Bye."

She waved as he walked out. Stepping out from behind the counter, she put more books away. What she didn't notice was Norman hadn't walked out the door. He watched her as she put books away.

But then she must have noticed his presence, for she turned around and said "Do you need something, Norman?"  
"I was just looking at your lovely outfit."

"Thank you."

She looked down at her outfit, which consisted of an olive green tunic dress, black gauntlets, black leggings, and brown boots.

"Well I better be off. I'll see you later."  
"Bye, Norman."  
"Bye."

With that he left the bookstore, leaving Zendaya in her element of books.


	3. Chapter 2- Norman the Company Owner

After Norman had left Zendaya's bookstore, he got into his limo and headed towards Oscorp, a company that made scientific equipment for the military. Inside Oscorp, he set to work on his computer, when his son Harry came in. He said "Hey, Harry. What do you need?"  
"Well, I was wondering what this thing was that was in the lab."  
"What thing?"  
Harry held up a vile of green liquid. Norman said "That's Globulin Green, a liquid enhancer. It's very addictive, and you get blackouts."  
"Are there any good things?"  
"It increases your intelligence. Why do you want to know?"  
"Just curious."  
"Well put it back, please. Thank you."  
"Your welcome, dad." 

Harry left his father's office and went into the bathroom only to start to drink the green liquid. After a few seconds, he blacked out, laying on the bathroom floor.

Back to Norman, he had no idea what had just happed to his son. But through the whole day he was on his computer typing until it was nighttime. He went into the lab where Otto Octavius was working on an experiment. He said "Otto, you realize you can leave."  
"Yes I know. I'm just finishing working on this... and done. Well I'll finish it tomorrow. See you tomorrow, Mr. Osborn."  
"Before you go, Otto. Does the Globulin Green stay in your system forever?"  
"No. Is that all?"  
"Yes. I'll see you tomorrow, Otto."  
"Goodbye, Mr. Osborn."  
Leaving the lab, Norman went into the bathroom to see an unconsiouss Harry. He walked over and knew his son had taken Globulin Green.

At that moment, Harry woke up and said "Huh, Dad? What happened?"  
"You took Globulin Green didn't you?"  
His son gave a nod.

"I told you not to take it! And when my back's turned, you do it anyway!"  
"I'm sorry, Dad."  
"Let's just go home."

Father and Son walked out of Oscorp and went home, where they both fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 3- Rejected

The next day, after Zendaya opened up shop, Norman was outside the door. He was nervous and sweaty, afraid of her answer. For so long he wanted to ask Zendaya out, but hadn't had the courage to do it. Over 10 years they had known each other, every moment spent with her, he grew more in love.

He thought _Today's the day! I will ask Zendaya out! And no matter her answer, I will keep it cool._

Meanwhile inside, Zendaya paced back and forth. She had fallen in love with Norman, but not as much. She loved him, but liked him more a friend.

Her thoughts were _I love Norman. He's a nice guy, but I'm not so in love with him. _

And then he entered, to see her pacing back and forth. He said "Zendaya, are you alright?" She stopped pacing. "Yes, I'm fine."  
His light grey eyes watched her intently, while her emerald green eyes watched him closely. He said "Well, um, can I be honest with you, Zendaya?"  
"Of course, honesty is a great quality to have."

_Alright, he goes nothing _he thought.

_Oh no, he's going to ask me on a date! _she thought.

"I've loved you ever since we've known each other. And I was wondering... if you would like to... go on a date."

Her expression was blank, she took a deep breath and replied "Norman, I love you, but as a friend. I don't want to have a relationship with you, except friendship."  
His mouth was open and he replied with "Alright, let's be friends."

They shook hands and he said "I better be going."  
"Bye, Norman."  
"Bye, Zendaya."

And he left the store, pent up rage struggling to get out.


	5. Chapter 4- Thinking

Norman arrived home, and let his anger out. He threw a pillow, off the couch, onto the floor. He kicked it once and then sat on the couch. Grabbing the piillow, he set it back in it's original position. He slumped forward and rubbed his temples, thinking, _Why does she want to be only friends. She doesn't understand that her image runs through my head. Her emerald green eyes haunting my dreams. I have to get her love me. But how?_

And then he remembered. _Globulin Green. That's it! I'll take it gas form, giving me great strength and mind boggiling intelligence. And spreading fear through New York, I'd rise up to be the new Big Man of Crime. And then Zendaya would have to say yes to dating me!_

"And then we can rule New York together!"

But then Harry came in, who said "Dad, what's going on in here?"  
"Nothing, Harry."

"Why were you yelling?"  
"I was yelling at the tv. Can't figure out what's wrong."

"Oh. Alright. Peter's coming over later to work on a school project."

"Alright."

"I'll be in my room."  
"OK son."

Harry walked up the steps to his room, where he shut the door, pulled out a vial of green liquid, and drank it. Hopping on his bed, he thought. But his thoughts turned black, for he had blacked out again.

A few minutes later, Harry opened his eyes, and said "I haven't told anybody that I've been drinking this. Not even my own father, but no matter. If it helps me get better in school and football, then black outs are just a small price to pay."

An hour later, Peter came over to work on the project. But little did they know that Norman was putting his plan together.


	6. Chapter 5- A New Villian is Born

Over the next few days, Zendaya never really saw Norman in the bookstore. She thought it might be two things. Either 1. He was busy or 2. He got upset over her answer about the date

But she did see him walking down the street, while she was working.

Norman was buying dark purple and light purple cloth, each and every day. And everyday he looked through the window of Zendaya's bookstore, looking at her for long periods of time. And when he went home he gazed at a photograph of her. In the the picture she was smiling at the camera, her hair down, and her eyes staring at you. He put it down and went through a secret entrance (which was a knight outfit) to work on his costume more.

Soon his costume was done, and he was ready to take Globulin Green.

On Thursday night, Norman went to Oscorp. Inside he went to the test lab where Dr. Octopus, a name Norman called Otto, had set up the chamber. On top there were three big bottles of green gas while on the bottom a big cylinder took over. Norman stepped inside and the door shut behind him. The gas started going in and Norman yelled in pain. He flexed his muscles, which were stronger and his intelligence improved.

After all the gas was out, Norman said "Otto, you shall not tell anbody of this."  
"Of course sir."

With that, Norman left.

The next night, Norman dressed in the Green Goblin suit (the one from Spectacular Spiderman, the tv show) and flew off to start his regin of fear. Starting with Tombstone, or the Big Man of Crime.


	7. Chapter 6- The Gala

That night, the Big Man aka Tomstone, was holding a gala in honor of his foundation. But suddenly, three people with pumpkins on their heads, came in carrying guns, saying "Party's over."

Then a loud crash was heard, and out came the Green Goblin on his glider. He cackled loudly and flew down to the Big Man. He said "Hello, Tombstone."  
"Who are you and what do you want?"  
"I am the Green Goblin, and what I want is to be the new Big Man of Crime."  
"That will not happen, sir, for I am the Big Man."  
"If you don't step down, I'll start sharing secrets. And we don't want that, do we?"  
"Boys, take care of him."

"Still hiding behind an army of thugs, are we?"

He punched, kicked, used his pumpkin bombs, razor bats, and finger lasers, anything to eleminate the thugs.

When he turned his head to hurt the other thugs, a certain someone caught his eye. It was Zendaya. She was dressed in a long blue dress with blue gauntlets and a silver necklace around her neck. Her hair down to it's full length. He thought _Zendaya's never looked more beautiful than now._

He knocked the other two thugs out and was about to go over to Zendaya, when Spiderman appeared and said "A new villian for me to destroy. Who are you?"  
"I'm the Green Goblin."

He flew his glider up to the chandelier and started swinging on it. But then Spiderman hit him in the face, making him fall, but was caught by his glider. He said "Keep our guests comfy, boys. I've got a date tonight."  
He flew down to the floor and headed towards Zendaya. Everybody moved out of the way, and so did Zendaya, but he was too fast for her. He scooped her up in his arms. He said "Come and catch me, wallcrawler!"

He went through the hole he made earlier, carrying Zendaya off into the night, while her feminine screams rang through the night.


	8. Chapter 7- Saved By a Spider

If you listened closely into the night, you would hear feminine screams. They belonged to Zendaya, who was flying high in the Goblin's arms. He said "Don't be so scared. Your safe with me now."  
"Did you just say safe? I am not safe in your arms! I was better at the gala."

"Ah, you see, you think you were more safe there, but in fact your more safe here in my arms."

"I don't care! Put me down, please."  
"Now why would I do that?"  
"Otherwise, I'll kick your butt." A response rang out.

"Ah, Spiderman! So glad you could join us, but I have the situation handled."

He turned only to be punched in the face by a red and blue arm. Green Goblin had let go Zendaya and she was free falling down into the streets of New York.

Spiderman and Green Goblin stopped fighting to see her falling. Green Goblin rushed down, but was hit by Spiderman, again in the face. He grabbed Zendaya around the waist and swung back to the gala. He said "Don't worry, I've got you."

"Who was that?"  
"A new villian I just encountered."

Then they both heard the Goblin say "I will be back, Zendaya. You will love me!"

Back at the gala, Spiderman set Zendaya down on the ground, when she said "Thank you, Spiderman. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't shown up."  
"No problem."

"When will I see you again?"  
"Whenever your in trouble."

"Again. Thank you."

She walked to the door, but before going in, she ran to Spiderman. She rolled up his mask to see his lips and planted her lips on his.

Peter was suprised that she did this, but he didn't say anything. Her kiss was short and when she left him, going back inside, she left him wanting more.

Inside, Zendaya searched for Tombstone, when she remembered the Goblin on the chandelier. She raced back outside and said "Spiderman! There's a bomb in the chandelier!"  
His eyes grew wide, and he raced inside.

He swung to the chandelier, and then catapulted the bomb out the window. They watched as it exploded, leaving green smoke falling down upon the city.

A minute later, Tombstone came out and saw Zendaya. He said "Your back! Did he hurt you?"  
He put one of his white hands on her cheek.

"He didn't hurt me. I'm fine."

"Do you know Tombstone?"  
"Yes. He's my father."

"Your father?! But you don't have the same last name."  
"I got my mother's last name."  
"Where is she now?"  
"She is..."  
"I didn't mean to upset you, Zendaya."  
"No, it's alright. Again, thank you for saving me."

"Now, Zendaya. Why don't you go upstairs. I'll be up in a minute."  
"Alright. Goodbye, Spiderman."

She ran upstairs. Tombstone said "Thank you for saving her. I don't know what I'd do without her."

"What do you mean?"  
"She's my only child and now that my wife is gone, she is my only family. What did the Goblin want with her?"  
"I don't know, sir. But as soon as I find out more, I will tell you. Good night."  
"Good night."

And Spiderman swung off into the night, to think about the days events. While Tombstone headed upstairs to bed.


	9. Chapter 8- The Night Vistor

Before Tombstone went to bed, he went into his daughters room. He said "Good night, Zendaya."  
"Good night, dad."

"Zendaya."  
"Yes?"  
"Are you sure he didn't hurt you?"  
"Yes father, I'm sure."  
"Did he say anything to you?"  
"He said he would be back, and that he would make me love him."  
"Maybe he knows you."  
"I don't seem to recoginize him. Maybe Norman would know."  
"Yes, maybe. Good night. I love you."  
"I love you too. Night."  
He walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. He then set off for bed.

Back in Zendaya's room, she flipped back the covers and was going to get in bed, when she thought she heard her name.

She looked around, but thought it was just the wind. But then it was said again. She looked to the balcony, outside of her room.

She walked slowly to the door, opened it, and stepped out. She looked around, but saw nothing. But then she heard a noise. She turned slowly, to see the Green Goblin on his glider. He said "Good evening, Zendaya."  
"You. What do you want?"  
"I hear you know Hammerhead."  
"Yeah, so?"  
"I need you to take me to him, sometime. I need to clear some business."  
"What kind of business?"  
"That's none of your concern. But for now."  
He grabbed her hand and started kissing it.

She pulled her hand away. He said "Why do you reject me?"  
"Maybe because I don't know you and your a villian."  
"I maybe a villian, but I love you."

Zendaya was taken back. She said "I-I have to go. And y-you should too."  
Before the Goblin could reply, she walked through the door and shut it. On the outside, the Goblin heard the door locking. He hung his head when he got an idea.

He jumped off his glider and onto the balcony. He knocked on the door, but no reply. He knocked again. And if Zendaya heard the knocks, she ignored them.

He pulled out a bobby pin and unlocked the door. He slowly opened the door, and walked in, only to be hit over the head with a heavy book by Zendaya.

When he fell to the floor, with a thud, she let out a small squeak of a scream. She threw the book on her bed and said out loud, "Thank goodness, I had that book. I don't know what he would have done if I didn't knock him out. But what to do with the body? Where to place it?" 

She looked around her room, when she realized Spiderman was standing on the balcony. He said "What happened here?"  
"The Goblin came back and had a little chat with me. But then I locked the door and then he picked it open, and came in, so I knocked him out with a heavy book."

"Oh. Well, great job. I'll put him in jail, along with the other villians."

"Wait. Let him stay here."  
"Why?"  
"Just let him, please."  
"Alright. But I'll stick around, OK."  
"OK."

"You could lay him on the bed."  
"Alright."

"And when he wakes up, get him out of here."

"Of course."

Spiderman picked up Green Goblin and put him on Zendaya's bed. He said "I'll be on the under side of the balcony, Zendaya."  
"Alright, Spiderman. But hurry he's waking up."

Spiderman ran out onto the balcony and went underneath it just as the Goblin woke up. He said "Where am I?"  
"Your in my room."  
"Zendaya? Is that you?"  
"Yes."  
"Please come closer to me."  
She stepped to the side of the bed. "Now let me see your face, so I know it's you."

She leaned in, when a rag with chloroform, from the Goblin's hand, went to her nose. The Green Goblin held Zendaya in his arms when this happened. She tried to push him away, but the room was growing darker and darker, until it was pitch black. She had passed out and the Goblin picked her up bridal style. He went out the door and stepped on his glider. And he flew off into the night, with Zendaya in his arms.


	10. Chapter 9- We Have to Save Her

Spiderman saw the Goblin fly off with Zendaya in his arms. He started going after him when he heard the door open. And then he heard Tombstone say "Zendaya, where are you? Zendaya!"

Spiderman decided to reveal himself. He came up onto the balcony to see Tombstone throwing things around the room. He said "Spiderman, where is my daughter?!"

"She was taken by the Goblin. He must want her for something, because he keeps going around her. Is there something that she would possess that he would want?"  
"Nothing that I know of. I'll ask her when you get her back. I just don't understand why he's going after her. This has never happened before."

"Don't worry, Tombstone. I will find out why, and tell you so we can stop it."  
"Thank you. Now, let's go rescue your daughter."

Back with Zendaya, she had woken up. Her eyes fluttered open and she groaned. She looked to her right to see the Green Goblin sitting in a chair, watching her intently. She scooted up on the bed, so that she was up by the headboard. She said "Where am I? And why did you kidnap me?"

He tilted his head to the left and said "You are at one of my many lairs. And I kidnapped you, because I need you."  
"What could you possibably need from me?"  
"Your love. I love you, Zendaya. And so far you've rejected me. So, until you love me back truely, you stay here with me."

"No, no, no. This has to be a dream. This **must **be a dream."

"Would your dream me do this?"  
He went over to the bed, and sat down. She watched him, closely. But then he slid closer to her. She got off the bed and tried to run away, but the Goblin grabbed her wrist, making her turn to him, and then kissed her on the lips. Her eyes went wide and she tried to get him away, but he gripped her arms to her sides.

Finally, he stopped. He said "Now would he?"  
"N-no h-he wouldn't."

"Would you like me to do it again?"  
"No!"  
"Too bad."  
And he went in for another smooch. This time she pushed his head away and said "I will **never **love you."  
"Then **you **can never leave."

"No. I have to go, my father needs me."  
"No he doesn't. He's kept you all of these years, now **I **need you."

"You've got the other villians to hang out with."

"Yes, but I want you to be with me. You belong with me, and soon enough you will belong to me."  
"No! I won't marry you!"

She ran out through the door, and into the confusing maze of hallways. Every corridor looked the same. She turned her head to see if he was behind her, but then she bumped into something. Her eyes got wide and he said "Miss me?"  
"No I haven't!"

She ran to the right of him and his voice echoed "Would it be so bad to be married to me?"  
In her head Zendaya thought, _I will never marry him! Never! I hope father and Spiderman come soon._

As soon as she thought this, she ran into Tombstone and Spiderman. She said "Dad! Spiderman! Thank goodness your here."  
"Thank goodness we found you. I won't let him take you again. Let's get out of here before he comes."

They ran out and drove back to Tombstone's home. Green Goblin realized Zendaya was gone and he said "You will be my wife, Zendaya. Even if it's the last thing I do!"

Back at the Tombstone household, Zendaya was safe and sound in bed. Tombstone said "I will not have that happen again, ever. But I do know one thing for sure."  
"What's that?" Spiderman said.

"Green Goblin wants to become the new Big Man of Crime."

"I'll keep a close eye on him. But I've got to go."

"Goodbye, Spiderman."  
"Goodbye, Tombstone."


	11. Chapter 10- Evil Deeds

The next morning, Zendaya went into her garden to pick some flowers and vegtables. While picking, Tombstone watched her through a window. A few minutes later, she came inside and said to Tombstone, "I'm going to open up my bookstore, dad. I'll see you later."

"Please be careful. I don't want that green maniac going after you."  
"I'll be fine, father."

"Oh, and, Zendaya. I love you."  
"I love you too."

She kissed his cheek and set off for her bookstore.

Meanwhile, a black car drove down the road. Inside was Hammerhead, the Big Man's right hand man. The girl driver was minding her own bussiness, when she looked out the window to see the Green Goblin following them. She panicked but kept her eyes on the road. But then a razor bat hit the front wheel, making the car flip over. The girl driver got out and was about to shoot the Green Goblin, but his pumpkin bomb threw her against a wall and knocked her out. The Goblin flew down but was knocked off his glider by the car door opening. He was thrown next to the wall and Hammerhead got out and said "Hey Kermit, I hear greens the new black and blue."

The Goblin jumped out of the way as soon as Hammerhead hit his head in the wall. He jumped on his glider and said "Your should be green with envy, for you lack my fashion sense."

He sprayed Hammerhead with knock out gas and said "And built in gas mask."

He picked him up and flew off towards a factory near Zendaya's bookstore. He tied Hammerhead to a chair in chains, and then switched out of his Green Goblin costume into a suit. He then walked to the Village Booksmith.

Zendaya was putting books away on a high shelf, when the bell rang out. She said "I'll be there in a second."

But her customer came to her instead. She looked down to see Norman. She said "Oh! Hello, Norman. I'll be with you in a minute."

She put the last book away and started coming down the ladder, when her footing was off and she fell off. She tried grabbing the ladder but it wouldn't let her. She fell into Norman's arms. She looked into his light grey eyes and he looked into her emerald green ones. She said "Um, thanks, Norman. For catching me."

"Of course."  
"You can put me down now."  
"Oh! I'm sorry."  
"It's alright. What do you need?"  
"I just came to see you. I haven't seen you in a while."  
"Yeah, I haven't seen you either."

Then the bell rang through out the store. Zendaya went up to the front desk and Norman followed. Standing there was Peter Parker. She said "Hi, Peter. Have you come for your book?"  
"Yes I have."

"Peter, this is Norman Osborn, a friend of mine."  
"I know Mr. Osborn, actually."  
"You do?"  
"He's my best friend's father."  
"Oh. Well, I'll be right back."

She walked to the back to get Peter's book, while the two men stood in silence. Peter said "So, Mr. Osborn, how is business?"  
"It's going great."

And then Zendaya came back out. She handed Peter his book and said "There you go, Peter."  
"Thanks, Zendaya. Bye, Norman."  
"Goodbye, Peter. I better be off, Zendaya. I will see you later."  
"Bye, Peter, Bye, Norman."

The two guys walked out of the bookstore and Zendaya went back to work. Norman went back to the factory and donned the Green Goblin costume.

Meanwhile, Hammerhead had woken up. He said "Goblin, I know your out there!"  
"Of course."

He flew down to Hammerhead and said "Listen, Hammie. I want to be the Big Man of Crime. And I need your help eleminating Tombstone. Join my side and help me."  
"I would never betray Tombstone. And what would I get out of this anyway?"

"You would eleminate Spiderman."

"Why would I want to destroy Spiderman? He does no wrong. He doesn't bother the Big Man."

"You will join my side, otherwise Tombstone gets it!"  
"Your bluffing."  
"You think I'm bluffing. Then I'll destroy Spiderman, Tombstone, and you!"  
"Why not kill Zendaya, Tombstone's daughter?"

At this notion, the Goblin clenched his fists and put on his angry face. He said through gritted teeth, "Why would I do that?"  
"She's useless. How does she help the crime life? She will never be a crime lord like her father. Besides, she probably doesn't even know he's the Big Man of Crime."

The Goblin lashed out on Hammerhead. He held Hammerhead up by his neck, and said "She's not useless! She may not be a crime lord like her father, but she's not useless! You sir, are useless!"

He threw Hammerhead down, and the chair slid when his butt hit it. He looked up to see Green Goblin's angry face. He said "Hammie, you better hope you've accuirred life insurence!"

A blade came out of the front of the glider and near Hammerhead's throat. The Goblin smiled.

Hammerhead said "Crap."

Later that night, Zendaya locked up the shop and headed home. It had started to rain, but she didn't mind. As she walked home, a group of thugs came after her. They took her coat and she started hitting them. She ran away, but they caught up to her. But then green smoke filled the area and Zendaya heard yells. When the smoke disappeared, she looked around for her savior. But then she realized green smoke meant only one person. She turned to see him there. The Green Goblin smiled and jumped off his glider. She backed up and he kept coming towards her. He said "What's a young women like you doing out this late?"  
"I was just walking home, that's all."

Her body trembled as he came close to her. He said "Come with me."

She gave a shuddered gasp as he took her hand. She slipped her hand from his touch, which was cold as ice. He said "Don't be nervous."

Her reply was running away. She ran down the allyway. Looking back, she saw the Goblin coming after her. She ran, but tripped over a stick. Falling, she tried to get back up but her dress was caught. He came closer and she started pulling on her dress. She got it loose, but ran into a dumpster. She fell onto the ground, into a puddle, rubbing her leg. When he came close, she tried to get up, but was pulled near the Goblin. He said "Why did you run away? I won't hurt you, trust me on that."

Zendaya gave a whimper and fell out of his arms. He stared down at her with sadness in his eyes. She turned so she wouldn't have to gaze into his sad eyes. He touched her, but she got up and ran out of the allyway, leaving the Green Goblin alone in the rain.

Spiderman was minding his own business, when he saw Zendaya running through the streets. He swung down to her and said "Zendaya? What are you doing out here this late?"  
"I was just going home, when a group of thugs came after me, but the Green Goblin stopped them. And he wanted to take me again. Why can't he just leave me alone?"

She fell to the ground crying. Spiderman watched her but went down and comforted her. He said "It's alright, I won't let him take you again. Let's get you home."

He grabbed her waist, and they swung back to the Peterson household. The Goblin flew out of the allyway and back to the factory to check up on Hammerhead. When he arrived Hammerhead said "Where were you?"  
"None of your business. I'm going to have to send a message to Tombstone about your freedom."  
"When?!"  
"Now."

Meanwhile, Zendaya was returned home. Tombstone said "Zendaya, I don't want you to open up your store, tomorrow. Actually, don't open it until we catch Green Goblin. You understand?"  
"Yes father, I do. I'm sorry."  
"Don't be. At least your safe."

Spiderman stood there when all three heard a noise on Tombstone's computer. Tombstone went over and put the video up on the tv. It started with Hammerhead in his chair, still tied with chains, in a room. Tombstone went towards the screen but Spiderman grabbed his arm. The trio watched as laughter was heard, then Green Goblin appeared. He said "Hello, Tombstone. Been missing Hammerhead? Well, he's here."  
"Why do you have him Goblin?"  
"So I could trade with you."  
"What type of trade?"  
"Just a trade."

"What would we trade?"  
"I give you Hammerhead, if you give me Zendaya."  
"Never!"  
"Then you won't have Hammerhead. Besides I know that she's your daughter."  
"Where did you learn that?"  
"From your little so called right hand man." He laughed.

"How could you Hammerhead! I trusted you!"

"I know you did boss. I'm sorry, I didn't know he'd use it against me."

"So what is it? Trade or no trade?"

Tombstone thought, and then said "I will trade. On one condition, you don't hurt Zendaya."  
"Of course. Meet me at the factory across from Oscorp, tomorrow around 5:00 pm. Now let me see Zendaya."  
Zendaya walked towards the screen. He said "My dear, tomorrow you will be mine. You will love me and then we can marry."  
"I will never marry you!"

"Yes you will. But no matter. Tombstone, do come alone, except for Zendaya. And Spiderman."  
"Why Spiderman?"  
"So we can have a little chat."

"Alright."  
"Until then."

And then the video went off the screen. Zendaya said "I can't believe you!"

She ran to her room, where she slammed the door so Spiderman and Tombstone winced when she did it. He said "Will you come?"  
"I will. And then I can beat him up."  
"I'm not going to really trade her. I'll hand her over to the Goblin, and then you beat him up, so I can get both Zendaya and Hammerhead."  
"Great plan. But I don't think Goblin will handle it nicely. He is obbsessed with Zendaya."  
"I know. He wants to marry her. I will not allow it though. See you tomorrow."  
"See ya."

Spiderman swung out and back to his home, ready for tomorrow's plan.


	12. Chapter 11- Failed Plan

The next day, Spiderman met Tombstone and Zendaya at their home. Tombstone wore his normal suit, while Zendaya wore a green tunic and black pants. Tombstone said "Hi, Spiderman. I told Zendaya the plan. Now we should get going. It's almost 5:00."

They drove to the factory, just in time for 5:00. They entered to darkness but saw a red light over Hammerhead. The four then heard the Goblin's voice ring out "Welcome!"

He appeared in front of the trio and said "I've made a decision. Now I want Zendaya and $1,000."  
"What? No!"  
"Bring it here in 1 hour or Hammerhead gets it!"

He disappeared. Tombstone, Spiderman, and Zendaya went out and an 1 hour later had $1,000.

They came back and the Goblin said "Did you bring it?"

Tombstone handed over the suitcase with $1,000. The Goblin looked in and saw it. He smiled and said "I'll get Hammie."

He untied Hammerhead's chains and led him over to the trio. He said "I'll be taking this."

He grabbed Zendaya by the arm. Tombstone yelled the word now. But before they're plan could work, Tombstone, Spiderman, and Hammerhead were trapped in a glass box. Zendaya tried to run over, but the Goblin's grip was tight on her arm. He said "You thought you could beat me up, take both Zendaya and Hammerhead, and flee? Well, I thought ahead."  
Spiderman was brought out of the box and Goblin punched him in the gut. Spiderman kneeled over in pain, and Goblin punched him again. He was punched five times, before he was put back in the box with the other two. Green Goblin said "So long, boys!"

And the box dropped through the floor. Zendaya ran over to the hole and jumped in, only to be pulled up by the Goblin. He said "Tsk, tsk, tsk. No going down there, sweetie."

"Where does it lead?"  
"Out to your backyard. And they can get out of the box themselves. Now you're mine."

"No. No. No!"

"Don't worry I'll take good care of you."

"I want my father back."  
"Too bad. Your with me now, my dear. You will love me."

Meanwhile, the box landed in the Peterson's backyard. Everybody got out, and Tombstone tried climbing back up the tube, but Spiderman and Hammerhead pulled him out. Tombstone hit them off of him and yelled "Zendaya! I will get you, sweetie. Don't worry dad's coming!"

Spiderman and Hammerhead grabbed him and pulled him inside. They let him go and Tombstone gave heavy breaths. He turned to Hammerhead and said "You! Your the reason this happened! If you hadn't gone to him, I would still have my daughter!"  
"I didn't go to him. He kidnapped me! And it's not my fault he loves her."  
Tombstone sat down on the couch, along with Hammerhead and Spiderman. He grabbed a picture off the coffee table. It was a picture of his late wife and Zendaya. He sighed and said "Now I have no family. Zendaya is with that green maniac. And my wife is gone. What will I do?"  
"Don't worry, Tombstone. We'll get Zendaya back."  
"Thanks, Spiderman. You're going to help too, Hammerhead."  
"What!?"  
"Your the reason this happened, so you'll help."  
"Fine."

So that night, they guys planned on how to get Zendaya back.


	13. Chapter 12- Spending Time With a Goblin

While the guys were figuring out a plan, Zendaya was with the Goblin. She was in a corner with her knees up and wrapping her arms around her knees, she watched him. She looked for an escape route, but found none.

Green Goblin watched Zendaya closely. No one would take her away from him again. When she looked at him, he gestured next to him with a smile. She looked towards the ground. He said "Zendaya, you have to spend time with me."  
"Why?"

"So you know me better."  
"I know you have kidnapped me countless times, making me love you, and taken me from my dad."  
His ears drooped. But then he said "But we have so much in common. We have identical ears. We both read, we love music."

"Y-you like m-music?"

"Yes I do. My favorite instrument is the piano."  
"My favorite is my voice."

"You mean you sing?"  
"Sometimes."

She sighed. He said "What's the matter?"  
"Norman's favorite instrument is piano."  
The Goblin's eyebrows went up. He said "Who is this Norman?"  
"Norman Osborn. A friend of mine. Oh, why did I have to be so hard on him. He wanted to date me and I just wanted to be in the friend zone. Poor, Norman. I actually loved him a little bit. Not a lot, but a little."

Inside the Goblin's costume, Norman's heart pounded. He thought _She loves me! Even though it's a little bit, she still loves me! But should I tell her that I'm Norman?_

"Tell me more about this Norman."  
"He's kind and gentle. We rarely got into an argument. He's handsome, and never judged me on my ears."  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"People tease me about my ears all the time. But Norman, oh Norman. He's so kind to me. I never realized how much he loved me. But I'm in love with Peter Parker."  
Inside the Goblin costume, Norman's heart shrivled up. "You love Peter Parker?"  
"Yes. And he loves me. We've decided we're going to get married."  
He went over and grabbed her wrist. "No! You'll not marry Peter! Your. Going. To. Marry. Me!"

He threw her on the ground. He was enraged, _No she can't marry Peter! I have to marry her soon!_

"Why do you care who I marry? Your not my father!"

Norman almost exposed who he was, but he kept the mask on. "I care about you that's why."

He sat down next to her and held her hand. "I'll be here for you, whenever you need it."

She kept her hand there, until she heard thunder. She screamed and then hugged the Green Goblin. He was surprised, but his arms slowly went around her. He said "Your afraid of thunderstorms?"  
Her reply was a nod of the head. Another crash of thunder hit, and she hugged him tighter. He said "Don't worry. I won't let you go."

"Thank you, Gobby."  
"Gobby?"  
"Sorry. Just a name I made up for you."  
"I like it."

She snuggled closer to him and Green Goblin kept her in his arms, not wanting her to leave his embrace. A few minutes later she fell asleep in his arms. He smiled down at her and carried her to a bed. He smiled and walked away.

The next morning, Zendaya woke up to find she wasn't in her home. Then she remembered she was in the Green Goblin lair. She got up and rushed out to see the Green Goblin tieing Hammerhead to a chain a top of a huge metal bucket of lava. He said "Hello, my dear. We just had an intruder. Well, actually, three."

"What did you do to them?"

"Why don't you see for yourself."

She turned to see Tombstone and Spiderman to the same fate as Hammerhead. She yelled "And I trusted you! I thought we had a connection last night, and you ruin it by **THIS**!"

Green Goblin was taken back. He said "I had to rid of the intruders. Besides, we have secrets about your life that need to be exposed." He went down to Zendaya and held her wrists together. "Like how your father is the Big Man of Crime."

"Is that true, dad?"  
"Yes."

Her head went down. But she looked up and started to run. Green Goblin hopped on his glider and stopped her, but she punched him in the face, and ran to the control room. She moved the buckets of lava, and ran down to untie the bonds on her friends and family. As she came down the stairs, the Goblin caught her in his arms. She said "Put me down! Let me go!"  
"Never."

He stroked her hair, but his hand was pushed away. She punched him, making him drop her. She climbed up her father's chains, when the Goblin came and tried to grab her. He pulled on her, but she stayed to the chain. She undid her father's bonds and then Spiderman's while Tombstone did Hammerhead's.

Spiderman took one of the Goblin's pumpkin bombs and threw it. They ran out just before it went off. They watched as a figure came out of the green smoke yelling, "I will have you as my wife, Zendaya. Even if it's the last thing I do!" And he flew off, to who knows where.

Back at the Peterson household, Zendaya sat on a chair. She said "Why did you never tell me you were the Big Man of Crime?"  
"I didn't want you to worry about me while you delt with your life."

"Oh. But for some reason the Goblin was very interested in the topic of Norman Osborn. He wanted me to tell him all about Norman, for some reason."

"Did you ever think he was the Green Goblin?"  
"Norman? The Green Goblin? No, Spiderman, he would never do it. I know that for a fact. So the Goblin also wants to be the new Big Man of Crime?"  
"Yes. But I won't let him."

"And you Spiderman, do you have any secrets that you want to tell me?"  
"No. Not now, at least."  
"When will I learn?"  
"When I feel your ready."

With that he swung out. Leaving Zendaya in wonder, what secrets she was to learn. 


	14. Chapter 13- The Meeting

Back with the Green Goblin, he was at Oscorp. But he wasn't alone. With him was Shocker, Vulture, Electro, Lizard, Sandman, Rhino, Dr. Octopus, Chameleon, Venom, Mysterio, Kraven the Hunter, and Molten Man. They were all gathered around a table for one purpose: a meeting was in order. Green Goblin said "Thank you for coming, gentlemen. Lately I've been in relastionship troubles and I need your help."

"We're not helping you find a girl." Kraven said.

"No. We're not." Everybody around the table replied.

"I meant, I've already got a girl. The only problem is everybody's in the way." Green Goblin said.

"What do you mean?" Sandman asked.

"I mean, her family and friends protect her. I have kidnapped her, but she's always rescued!" Green Goblin said.

"Who are her family and friends?" Electro asked.

"Her father is Tombstone." Green Goblin replied.

"You mean your trying to get Zendaya Peterson? Tombstone's daughter? Are you out of your flipping mind?!" Vulture practically yelled.

"I have not "flipped my lid", at least not yet. Now may I continue?" Green Goblin said.

"Proceed." Dr. Octopus replied.

"Her friends are Hammerhead, Peter Parker, and Spiderman."

When he said Spiderman, he said it with disgust. Everybody around the table gritted their teeth, having some kind of hate towards the web-slinger.

"What does Peter have to deal with anything?" Mysterio said.

"He's Spiderman." Green Goblin replied camly.

"I'll kill him!" Rhino yelled.

"You can all get your hands on Peter, after you help me. But first, we have to rise to the top. Meaning, I have to become the Big Man of Crime. And you all on top with me, ruling New York together, along with Zendaya by my side!"

"Let's do it." Everybody said.

And then they all laughed their most evil laugh.


	15. Chapter 14- Rising Up

Over the next few months, Zendaya had seen less Norman and more Green Goblin than you can imagine. He was on the news, in the papers, even in a book in her bookstore. Tombstone got more worried that the green maniac might take Zendaya more often, so he requested she stayed home. One Thursday in December, Zendaya said to her father, "Dad, the Goblin's everywhere."  
"I know. People are blaming me for not getting rid of him. And then there's the chance of him coming for you again."

"I know, dad. The weird thing is I've seen so much Green Goblin, but less of Norman."

"Norman Osborn? That best friend of yours?"

"Yes. Maybe we could invite him over for Christmas dinner. Christmas is in a few weeks."  
"I think that would be a great idea. Besides I have business to discuss with him."

"I'll go call him."

She went and called Norman, but it went to voicemail. She put the phone down, when it rang. She rushed over, thinking Norman called back. But it was her worst nightmare. They voice that was so familiar to her said, "Hello, Zendaya."  
"What do you want, Goblin."  
"Don't get so angry. I only have a request."  
"A request?", she looked over to Tombstone, who was reading a book, "What type of request?"  
"Christmas is in a few weeks, and I thought you would like to have dinner with me."

"Why would I want to do that?"  
"I need to see you again."  
"I see you all the time. On the news, in the papers, everywhere! I need a break from you. Goodbye, Green Goblin."  
"Wait! I also request that you call me Gobby when you come."  
"I only called you that because I was scared. I will not call you that again. Bye."

She hung up on him and put the phone in it's proper place.

The next day, Zendaya got the same phone call and she did the same thing.

Meanwhile on the other phone, the Goblin put it down. He walked over to a window and looked over his almost empire. Vulture said "Well? What did she say?"  
"She hung up, again. But she will say yes when we kidnap her."

"When are we going to eleminate her father?"  
Sandman asked.

"As soon as the final piece of the puzzle fits, then we go after her father. Where he will be in so much pain she'll have to agree to do what we say."

Over the next few weeks, the villains had risen up on the ladder, they only needed to squash Tombstone to be the top.


	16. Chapter 15- Kidnapped

The next day was Christmas Eve. Zendaya had gone into town to get a few more items for the Christmas dinner at her house. She walked into the grocery store and in her cart a can of beans, jello, and cranberry sauce lay. While walking down an aisle, she heard the noise of glass shattering. She looked to see a normal man, but with four mechanical arms in his back. Along with a guy in a Rhino suit, and a normal body but with a glass bubble for a head. She stayed behind a shelf, when she heard footsteps approaching. She ran when she saw the Rhino suit guy, but then ran into the bubble head. They cornered her when a mechanical arm wrapped around Zendaya's waist and started pulling her towards the owner. She grabbed onto one of the freezers, when the mechanical arms guy said "Looks like we have a fiesty one."

The bubble head then pulled her hands off, and she was pulled towards the mechanical arms man. She reached him and he said "Hello, Zendaya."

"H-how do you know my name? And who are you?"  
"You'll soon find out. But for now, enjoy the ride."

His tentacles lifted him and Zendaya into the air, and the three, with their captive, set off.


	17. Chapter 16- Dinner with Villains

The trio went through the hole they made in the glass, and set off through the streets. Zendaya was screaming, for she had no clue what would happen to her. People started running away from the three, right when Zendaya was most in need. They were on Main Street, when a red and blue blur rushed past them. Zendaya breathlessly said "Spiderman."

Dr. Octopus, grtitted his teeth along with Rhino. Spiderman said "Didn't I put you guys in jail?"  
"Yes but we escaped." Mysterio replied.

"No matter, all you need to do is put the girl down, and you can go free. I won't put you in jail."

"Sorry, she's got a date tonight." Rhino replied.

"With who?"  
"Our employer." Dr. Octopus said before he knocked Spiderman out. He picked his body up and they set off again, now with another passenger.

They finally arrived at the Opera House. Zendaya said "I thought this place was abandonded."

"It is, it just makes a nice evil lair." Rhino replied.

They made their way through the auditoruim and backstage, down into where the insterments should have been. But instead, an evil lair was set up.

Zendaya struggled, trying to get out of the arms that held her. But it was no use.

She still struggled, that is until she saw a clump of shadows. Dr. Octopus said "Come on out friends. She's here."

Zendaya's eyes grew wide as she saw all these people come out, all wearing costumes. And then a familiar voice rang out "You can put her down now, Dr. Thank you boys for retriveing my love."

"Your welcome, sir." The three replied.

Zendaya clenched her fists and said "I know who you are. Just come out of the shadows so I can see you."

He stepped out and said "My love, you have returned."

He went over to her and kissed her hand.

"Only because I was kidnapped."

"But now your here with us."  
"Us?"  
Everybody waved.

"I'll have to introduce everybody later. Dr, what's behind your back?"  
He smiled and produced Spiderman. Everybody smiled and Green Goblin said "Now we can beat him up. But after dinner."  
"Dinner? This was all about me coming to Christmas dinner?"  
"Yes. Now, maybe an outfit that's a little more presentable."

She snapped his fingers, and a silver dress was on her body. He held out his hand and she took it. All of them went into a dining room, where the Green Goblin said each person's name, introducing them to Zendaya. And then they all sat in silence at the dinner table while eating.

After finishing, he said "It's getting late. You should sleep here."

"I can walk home."

"No. You shall stay here. Just for tonight, I promise."

"Fine."

He took her hand and showed her a little room with a bed. "Good night, Zendaya."

"Good night, Gobby."

He closed the door and Zendaya fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 17- Kiss

The next day, Zendaya woke up before anybody else. She took off the silver dress and put her normal outfit on, which was a light green tunic with black pants and black boots. Heading out of the room, she headed backstage, and then onto the stage. She stood there looking out into the seats, when she began singing. Her voice sounded like a dewdrop falling into a pond. All the villains came out and watched her onstage. When she finished, they applauded. She snapped out of her dream to see them. She ran off the stage and hid in a closet. She heard all the villains calling to her, when the door opened to reveal her Green Romeo.

He shut the door and squatted down in front of her. He said "Zendaya, you sang beautifully. Why hide your talent?"  
"People would make fun of me because of my ears, and then I'd be boo'd off stage."

She started to cry. The Goblin wiped them away, only for her to produce more. He said "Don't be ashamed of your ears. They are you and you are beautiful, making them beautiful."

She took a deep breath and leaned against the back of the closet. Then she fell through it, for it was a fake panel. She slid down a slide and the Goblin went after her. She tumbled onto a materess, with the Green Goblin following her example. He landed next to her. She started laughing and he laughed along. Then they looked at each other in the eyes. Then Zendaya did something unexpected. She leaned in and kissed the Goblin, on the lips. Gobby was surprised, but he kissed her back. He wouldn't let this moment end. When she finished she blinked a couple of times, and then turned her head away.

The Goblin gently took her chin and turned her head towards him. She closed her eyes and he kissed her again on the lips and she let him. He stopped and said "Zendaya, you know I love you. But do you love me?"

"I don't know. For in this moment I feel in love with you, but otherwise I feel nothing."

"Please love me. I love you so much, just love me back. I beg of you."

"What do you mean by love you?"  
"Kiss me."  
"Kiss you?"  
"Kiss me as passionately as I do to you."  
"Alright."  
She kissed him passionately alright. Zendaya felt like he was her husband and Gobby felt her as his wife, just from the way that kiss felt. She stopped and got up. The Goblin looked up at her, but she walked away.

Gobby followed her back up to the surface, where he took her back home. Coming back, he thought about their kiss and how passtionate it was considering she didn't like him.


	19. Chapter 18- Step Down, Tombstone

That day when Zendaya came home, Tombstone was in his office, when all the villains came in. Green Goblin said "Tombstone, step down. Let me be the Big Man of Crime."  
"Never. I can't trust you with it's resposiablity. Knowing you would do something crazy with it's power."  
"Just let me be the Big Man!"

At this point Zendaya walked into the office to see what was going on. Green Goblin turned and grabbed Zendaya, pulling her in front him. He pulled out a razor bat and held it up to her neck. She gasped and tried to run, but he held her tight. He said "Step down, or your daughter gets it. We wouldn't want that to happen, would we?"  
Tombstone watched as the blade came closer to his daughter's neck.

"I will step down, as long you don't hurt her."  
"Deal."

They shook hands and Zendaya was thrust to her father. She hugged him and turned to see the Goblin laugh maniacally.

"Finally! I am the Big Man of Crime! And all the villains have joined me, all I need is a Queen to finish my plans."

"Never! I won't be your Queen!"

The Goblin pulled her away from her father, when Spiderman swung in. But he was pinned against the wall by Venom. Green Goblin said "My dear, a blast from your past is here. Spiderman is none other than Peter Parker."  
"I don't believe you!"

His mask was torn off, to reveal Peter.

"Peter, my love? How could you keep this a secret from me?"  
"I'm sorry, Zendaya."

"Isn't this cute? Sorry to break up the reunuion, but we have to be married."  
"No, never!"

She tore off the Goblin's mask to reveal Norman Osborn. She gasped and said "Norman? Your the Green Goblin?"  
"Yes. I became him so you could love me. And now we will be married."  
Zendaya swayed back and forth and fell into the Goblin's arms, having fainted. He said "Take Peter and Tombstone and beat them."

He flew off to the Opera House, where his plan would take place.


	20. Chapter 19- Wedding

At the Opera House, Zendaya woke up in a white dress, veil, and gauntlets, knowing it was a wedding dress. She looked around, but didn't hear or see anything. She said "Gobby, I know your in here. Please come out, we need to have a serious talk."

She heard his laugh ring through the auditorium, realizing she was on the stage. He said "Sing and I will come out."

"Your going to be stubborn, huh?"  
"Just sing."

She sang out _**Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again **_from _**The Phantom of the Opera**_. This pleased Norman to come out of his hiding spot. Zendaya noticed he put the Goblin mask back on. She said "Why did you the mask back on? Are you ashamed of who you are? But like someone told me, you are beautiful and with that your qualities are beautiful."  
"Zendaya, who do you love more? Norman or Green Goblin?"

"I would like Norman back. My Norman, not the other side of him. Just Norman."  
"But I can't part with him. He's become a part of me."  
"Are you saying this as Norman or the Goblin?"

"The Goblin."  
"Is Norman Osborn even in there? I know that Norman is down there, deep inside. Please, bring out Norman and toss away the Goblin."

She had taken his hand. But he said "I can't and I won't. You didn't love Norman Osborn, so you will love the Green Goblin."

He grabbed arm, pulling her to her doom.

The ceromony had gone through and they were on the kiss the bride part, when Tombstone and Peter came in. The Goblin pulled Zendaya in front of him and pulled out a pumpkin bomb. He said "Don't come near us, or I'll blow this place sky high!"  
"Norman, please don't do this." Peter said.

"There is no more Norman Osborn, now it's just the Green Goblin and his little wife, Zendaya. Whom I only have to kiss for her to become my wife."  
"Don't do it, Goblin!" Tombstone and Peter yelled.

Too late. He kissed her passionately. When he finished, all the villains came in and saw the ceromony over. Zendaya fell to the floor crying. Peter and Tombstone went up and comforted her. But Green Goblin grabbed her and threw her off to the side. "Goblin, I thought you loved her! Now your throwing her around?"  
"I'm protecting her!"

With that a war broke out in the auditorium.


	21. Chapter 20- Death

While the villains battled it out against Tombstone, Zendaya saw out of the corner of her eye, Green Goblin throwing a razor bat at Peter.

She got up and ran right in front of him, just in time. It plunged into her heart. Peter turned to catch the staggering wife, and layed her on the floor.

Everybody stopped fighting to see Zendaya with a razor bat in her chest. Everybody rushed on stage and crowded around her.

Dr Octopus removed the bloody razor bat, but it didn't do any good. Green Goblin said "I'm so sorry, Zendaya! I didn't mean it!" He held her in his arms, his tears going on her face. She said breathlessly, "It's alright, Gobby. But now I can call you my own. **My **Gobby, I like the sound of it."  
"Zendaya, you have to stay with us, please."  
"I see light, and a beautiful young women with wings. Her arms are open, like in a hug position. She's welcoming me home."  
"No Zendaya, don't follow her!"  
"Goodybye, everybody. At least I lived my life good."  
Her eyes started to close and Gobby said "Zendaya. Zendaya!"

"Goodbye, my Goblin love."

Her eyes closed all the way and her breathing stopped. Blood was on the Goblin outfit, but Norman didn't care. His love was gone forever. He hadn't had a wife for more than a few seconds, before she sacraficed her life for Peter. "Come. Let's leave the two lovers alone." Shocker said.

Everybody left the room and went backstage, while Norman held his dead wife. His tears went into her wound, but it didn't bring her back. He held her close, and sniffed her hair one last time. Her skin was already cold as ice and she was already pale. Gobby picked her up and took her backstage, where he layed her on his bed. Kissing her one last time on the lips, he left the room. He said to everybody "I will have her dressed and will put her to rest."  
"Wait. Maybe I can heal her." Mysterio said.

"You could do that?"  
"I'll try, Green Goblin. May I go try?"  
"Of course."

Mysterio went in the room and a few hours later, came out. He said "She's alive. I healed her."

Gobby kissed Mysterio before running into his room.

She sat there with the sunlight on her face, bringing out her features. She said "Hello, Gobby."  
"Zendaya!"  
He kissed her hand and then her lips. "Thank goodness Mysterio healed you! I was worried about you!"  
"Now we can live happily ever after."  
He picked her up bridal style and spun her around the room. Then he kissed her.

"You are my Green Romeo."  
"And you my Elfin Juliet."

And kissing one last time, everybody lived happily ever after.


End file.
